Slightly On the Darkside
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Arie and Zuko knew each other when they were young. Having not gotten along then, why should they get along now? ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters.

----

Arie Kozonoko is the daughter of a past general of the Fire Nation. As the daughter of a very well respected general, Arie was allowed to be brought up in the Royal Family's household. She was the same age as their son, Prince Zuko. She and Zuko were enemies since age 5. Zuko was first learning firebending when he accidentally torched Arie's favorite doll. It had been given to her by her mother, who had died earlier that year. At age 7, Arie and her father went away from the palace to perfect Arie's firebending skills. Her mother had also been part waterbender, which she passed down to Arie. Arie also perfected her martial arts skills and could give an Admiral(cough) a run for his money. It has now been 9 years since she left the Fire Nation. She is now 16.

Arie was sitting on the shoreline, near the home she had stayed at for 3 years now. Her father had died when she was 12, four years ago. Arie noticed a ship heading toward the shoreline she was at.

"Fire Nation," she said, getting up as the ship docked.

Off the ship came 20 men, a fat man, and a young teen with a scar around his left eye. Arie recognized the boy straight away as Prince Zuko. She also remembered the fat guy as Iroh. They had noticed her and were heading her way. When there Zuko looked her up and down, as if analizing her.

"Are you a friend of the Fire Nation?," Zuko asked, coldly.

"Zuko, have manners, she is a lady," Iroh said," Miss, what pray tell is your name?"

"I am Arie Kozonoko, daughter of the late General Kito Kozonoko," she replied.

"Not her," Zuko groaned.

"Arie! My have you grown!" Iroh said.

Arie smiled, sweetly.

"Yeah, into a-," Zuko started to mutter.

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence, doll torcher," Arie said, glaring icily at him," You're probably no better yourself."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, YOU MORON!," Zuko said.

"DON'T CALL ME A MORON, YOU-!," Arie shouted.

"As amusing as this is, can we ask you a favor, Arie?," Iroh asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course," she said, kindly.

Zuko snorted at her quick change of tone, making her send him a death glare that returned.

"Arie, do you mind if we camp at your home?," Iroh asked," We have been on a long journey and we still have a long way to go."

"Of course, but...I have a favor to ask of you," Arie said.

"NO, no favors," Zuko said.

"What is it, Arie?," Iroh said, speaking over his nephew.

"I would like to accompany you on your journey," she said," I have no where to go and I'm all alone. I could help you as I am also part waterbender along as a firebender. I am also a fighter."

"Uncle, no," Zuko said," I will not have her on my ship."

"Prince Zuko, as much as you may despise me, please do not let it cause you to be SO unkind," Arie said.

He glared at her.

"I'll give you my decision tomorrow," he said.

Arie nodded.

"This way," she said.

She led then to her small house.

"It has 1 spare bedroom, your men will have to camp," Arie said.

"You heard her," Zuko said to the 20 men.

"So, which one of you gets the last room, unless you plan on sharing it?"

Zuko started to argue with his uncle.

-After 20 minutes-

Arie was getting aggrivated from the bickering. She got a fireball in her hand and threw it at Zuko, torching his pants.

"AHH! PUT IT, OWW, OUT!," he yelled.

Arie waterbended a bunch of water over him, puttin out the fire, yet drenching him.

"That was not funny, Arie," Zuko said to the laughing girl.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Zuko," Arie said, sarcastically bowing," If you two are done arguing, I don't mind sharing a room with you, Prince Zuko."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't you dare try to kill me," he warned her.

She led him up to her room. She lit a fire in the fireplace.

"You might want to dry off by that," she said, coldly.

She was meaner since Iroh or any others weren't there. Her room was pretty bare. There were a few belongings on a dresser and in it. There was one bed and a few chairs.

"Do you have a problem?," Zuko asked, sitting by the fire.

"Yeah, you," she said, sitting on her bed.

Zuko turned to face her.

"It was just a doll, Arie, goodness," Zuko said," Get over it."

"Hmph," Arie said," So, what is your journey for?"

"I'm trying to get the Avatar," he said," If I get him, I might be let back into the Fire Nation with my honor restored."

The last part he said very quietly.

"Why do you always try to please your father?," Arie asked, sincerely.

Zuko looked at her, then bkac at the fire.

"Because I do," he snapped," Why do you care?"

" I don't," Arie said," It was only a question."

"Yeah, well, keep out of other peoples business," Zuko said.

"That is something you still need to learn," she snickered.

Zuko gave her the evil eye. Arie shook her head.

"Goodnight, Prince Zuko," Arie said, lying on her bed.

She fell asleep quickly.

"Oh, sure, don't even-," Prince Zuko started, but looking over in the corner of the room, he spotted a cot.

Zuko stared at the sleeping girl.

-I just don't understand her- he thought -One moment she is so evil, the next downright sweet. GRR!-

Zuko went over to the cot, lay down, and fell asleep.

Arie woke up to find Zuko still asleep on the cot she left for him.

-He looks...kinda peaceful...asleep- she thought -Oh, HECK NO!-  
-Mentally slaps herself-

Arie got up and went down the stairs ans out of the house to a lake for a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko's POV

He heard the door shut. Waking up, he looked at the bed to see Arie had left.

-Where'd she go?- he thought -Maybe I'll follow her to see what her next plan to traumatize me is.-

He snuck out of the house and followed Arie's footprints left on the early morning's wet ground. Zuko heard the sound of running water.

Back to Arie  
She got undressed an got into the water. It was cool and relaxing. She let down her hair which fell to her mid-back. Arie heard a twig snap on the bank. She whirled around to find Prince Zuko, standing on the bank, gaping at her. She was about to scream.

Zuko's POV  
He went through the bushes and came to the bank of a lake. He looked on the ground and saw Arie's clothes.

-Oh sh.t!- he thought, his jaw dropping -Dang, she has a nice figure.-

-AH! Double sh.t!- Zuko thought, his jaw dropping -Dang, she has a nice figure.-

He had stepped on a twig, making it snap. Arie had whipped around at the noise. Zuko saw she was ready to scream.

Arie's POV  
"Arie, please don't scream unless you want 20 men plus Uncle Iroh here in 20 seconds flat," Zuko said, quickly turning away from her.

Arie shut her mouth, but she was still POed with Zuko.

"You perverted snoop!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed a towel she had brought with her and wrapped it around herself.

"Oh, c'mon, I didn't see much," he said, turning around and checking her out.

"Then what did you see?" Arie raged.

"Okay, I saw EVERYTHING," Zuko said," Next time put up a sign or something."

"I have a notion to kick your butt right now," Arie said.

"Oh, c'mon, its not like I haven't seen you before," Zuko said," Remember, we lived together for 7 years. Thats about 5 years of bathing together when we were small."

"Have you not noticed I've grown!? I'm 16 now, you idiot! So are you!" Arie shouted.

"Oh, I noticed, oh, wait...you didn't hear that..."

Arie slapped him hard in the face.

"OW! GAWD WOMAN!"

"Ever see me without clothes again and I will make sure you are not able to EVER have children," Arie said.

Zuko whimpered pitifully.

Arie made him turn around as she got dressed. They then headed back to the house.

"Sir, the ship is ready to sail," a guard said to Prince Zuko.

"Very well, get ready to head out," he answered.

Arie went back into the house as Iroh went up to his nephew.

"I'll...a...meet you at the ship," he said, jerking his head towards the house.

As he left, Prince Zuko looked back at the lonely house.

"I'm going soft," he muttered, going into the house.

He found Arie upstairs looking out the window.

"Well are you coming or not?" Zuko said.

Arie turned to Zuko.

"You mean it?"

Zuko nodded, getting slightly impatient.

"THANK YOU!!!"

Arie ran up to Prince Zuko and hugged him around his neck, almost knocking him over, if he hadn't caught her waist. They stopped and stared at each other, Zuko looking into her strange but beautiful eyes. Quickly, they pushed each other away, Zuko straightening his armor and Arie dusting off her clothes.

"No problem," Zuko said, quietly," Now lets go."

Arie was blushing a bit as she packed some stuff she would need. She then followed Zuko to the ship.

-Next Day-

Arie was woken up by Prince Zuko.

"Breakfast," he said, and left.

Arie was stuck sleeping in the same room as Zuko, because he didn't trust his soldiers. When she had fist gotten on the ship, one had gotten drunk...and...yeah, you can imagine.

Arie headed onto the deck after eating a quick breakfast. They were in the middle of the ocean. Arie had, for once, decided to let her hair down. The breeze was so nice, that she couldn't help that. He hair blew out behind her from it.

-Zuko's POV-

Zuko saw Arie on deck, her hair blowing beautifully in the wind. He was up in the ships tower.

-What am I THINKING?- he thought, shaking his head -I hate her-

"Prince Zuko? Are you watching Arie?" Iroh asked, grinning.

"NO," Zuko answered, too quickly.

"Ah, huh," Iroh said, not believing.

"Why did she even want to travel with us, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Who?"

"ARIE, Uncle. The only girl on this whole ship."

"Well, there was no one for her to talk to back at her little house," Iroh said.

"So, she came to talk to people?" Zuko said, skeptically.

"No, but, maybe to someone...her OWN age."

Zuko looked at Iroh.

"Uncle...I doubt it."

"I don't," Iroh said, walking away.

"Whatever," Zuko muttered.

-Later that day-

The ship had landed so they could camp on shore. Off the ship, Arie saw everyone but Zuko. She went over to Iroh.

"Iroh, where is-?" she started.

"Somewhere over there," Iroh pointed into the woods.

Arie headed that way. After 5 minutes, she could hear Zuko practicing. She got into a clearing where Zuko was.

-Man, he doesn't look half bad...wait...WHAT?!- Arie thought, beating herself mentally.

Suddenly, a wall of fire was heading her way. Quickly, she put up a water sheild, using the water in a river close by. It stopped most of the fire, but one of her hands got burned.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her hand.

"Sorry," Zuko said, not sincerely.

He walked up to Arie and took her burned hand. He gently rubbed the burn with his thumb.

"OW!"

"You can heal it," he said," Since you're a waterbender."

Arie went over to the river and healed her hand with the water. As she was getting up, she almost fell into the river. Zuko caught her though, by grabbing her mid-section.

"Thanks," Arie said, sighing.

"Whatever," Zuko said, walking away.

"Hmph!"

They headed bck to the campsite. When back, a guard ran up to Zuko.

"The...Avatar...spotted...heading North," he said, out of breath.

"EVERYONE TO THE SHIP!" Zuko shouted.

Everyone piled onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

-2 Days later: Near The North Pole-

"G-g-goodn-ness, its ss-so c-c-c-cold," Arie said, shivering and rubbing her arms.

"Don't blame me for you not packing anything warm, besides, you're a firebender," Zuko said.

"T-the w-w-waterb-bending stops t-that from h-helping m-m-me," she said.

"N-not m-my f-f-f-fault," Zuko mimicked, meanly.

He walked away leaving Arie there(its colder below deck since so one is down there.)

"Prince Zuko, if she gets sick, you'll only have yourself to blame," Iroh said.

"She'll be fine," Zuko said.

-1 hour later-

Arie was huddled in a coner of the deck. Zuko went over to her.

"Whats wrong with you now?" he asked.

As Arie tried to get up, Zuko noticed her eyes going in and out of focus.

"Arie?" he said again.

He caught her as she fainted into his arms.

"Oh, great...UNCLE IROH!"

He picked up the girl, bridal style, and walked to his uncle.

"What am I supposed to do with her?" Zuko asked.

"Keep her warm, I don't think she is sick, just almost frozen," Iroh said.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Find the warmest thing you can."

Iroh walked away from his nephew. Zuko looked at the limp girl in his arms.

-She is lighter than I thought she'd be.- Zuko thought.

He went below deck and sat down in his room on the bed with her on his lap. He started thinking.

-The warmest thing on the ship is the engine, but that would kill her. I guess...oh...great.-

Zuko lay Arie down on his bed as he lit a few candles around the room and took off his armor. He then sat down and put her back on his lap, wrapping a blanket around them both and holding her close.

"Trust me, I still loathe you!" Zuko said to the unconsicious girl.

Arie found herself in Zuko's arms the next morning. She was on his lap, which made it worse.

"ZUKO!" she screamed and slapped him.

"OW! Is that what I get for helping you not get sick and wind up dying?!" Zuko exclaimed, now awake and rubbing his sore cheek.

He had fallen onto his side on the bed, Arie on top of him.

"What do you mean?" she said, punching his chest multiple times

"Eck! You fainted on deck last night," Zuko said," From the cold."

He caught her fists and pulled her down onto himself.

"Let me go!"

"Not till you apologize and say thank you," Zuko snickered.

"Never," she hissed, trying to wiggle free.

She could only move her waist because of the good grip he had on her arms.

-WHY WHY WHY??? Can't he be a weakling??!!-

"Let go!"

"No."

Zuko's eyes widened as she accidently bucked her waist into his. She then shifted, trying to get free.

"Don't move that way," Zuko growled.

Arie smirked and shifted her hips again.

"I said, "DON'T!"!" Zuko hissed.

Arie felt something on her leg...

No...way... she thought.

Arie stared at him in shock.

"I told you not to."

Arie tried to pull her arms away, but Zuko was too strong. She then did the last thing she could think of. She kneed him where it hurt the most.

"Oh, crap!" he said, letting go of her.

Arie jumped off the bed. As she was about to run out the door to the deck, she stopped. Zuko was muttering bloody murder. Arie sighed and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to do that to men?" Zuko muttered.

"No, not really..."

"Why you little b-" Zuko started.

"Shhh..." Arie said, putting a finger to his lips," Just relax."

Zuko muttered some profanities under his breath.

"There, that a good little prince," Arie teased.

"Oh, yeah, I'll "little prince" you if-"

He didn't finish because the ship tilted roughly, knocking him onto the floor on top of Arie, just as a soldier walked in.

"Prince Zuko, a-Did I interrupt something?" he asked, wide eyed.

Suko and Arie were in a questionable postition. Zuko was pretty much straddling her hips and her hands here on his chest, truthfully trying to puch him off.

"No! If you didn't notice, the ship tilted," Zuko said, getting off her.

"Oh, right! Ahem, well, your father requests that you come home immediatly," the soldier said," It says Miss Arie is to accompany you."

"Very well," Zuko said, slightly surprised.

The soldier bowed and quickly left.

-1 week later: In the Fire Nation-

"Why in the world does my father want me home?" Zuko said.

"Probably to gice you some bad news," Iroh said.

Zuko was once again in the tower with his uncle. Zuko was watching Arie, again. She was on the deck looking at the coming dock.

"I wouldn't doubt you're correct, Uncle," Zuko said, going down to the deck.

He went and stood next to Arie at the railing of the ship.

"I never thought I'd come back here," she said, quietly.

"I didn't think I would either," Zuko said.

"I figured out the reason why you're so keen on capturing the Avatar," Arie stated.

Zuko looked at her.(Its times like thoses where the guys only just notice the height difference between the girl and themselves.)

"So why do I?" he asked, testily.

"For the same reason why I tried to be the best girl fighter my dad had ever seen. Just hoping for a sign of love," she said," I only found out my dad truely loved me when it was too late. Prince Zuko, I best your dad loves you...deep down. Maybe he just doesn't want to seem weak at all."

Zuko stared at the unbelieveably intelligent girl. She looked up at him and smiled You know "". Arie had her hand on his this whole time and neither had noticed...until just then. They quickly withdrew their hands. Both of them blushed. Just then, the ship docked.

"Well, lets get ready to see what he wants," Zuko said, seriously.

-About 20 minutes later-

A servant was leading Zuko and Arie through the palace.

"Your father requests that the lady stay with you in your old room, Prince Zuko," the servant said.

When they reached the room, the servant was aobut to leave.

"You both are to have dinner at 6:00," the servant said," The lady shall find some nice dresses that were placed in the closet."

The servant then left. Arie sat on the bed.

"What is my father up to?" Zuko said, more to himself.

"Maybe he missed you?" Arie suggested," I mean, your sister isn't the nicest thing in the world..."

"I didn't ask you," he snapped.

"Then think to yourself," Arie sniffed.

"Why did he have to stick us in the same room?" Zuko said, angrily," I already have to deal with you staying in my room on the ship...NOW HERE!!"

"But here. There is only 1-" Arie started.

"You might want to go get dressed," Zuko said, cutting her off.

"Hn, fine," she said, getting up.

She went into the closet and found a red dress. After a quick bath, she slipped into the dress, brushed out her hair, and walked back to the bedroom. Zuko stared at her for a bit. He had cahnged into another outfit. She grinned.

"Like it?" she asked, twirling around for him.

"No, I hate it, now lets go," he smirked.

He grabbed her arm.

"OW! You liar..."

When they reached the dining room, Zuko's fater was waiting for them.

"Lady Arie," he said, bowing as she entered before Prince Zuko," How wonderful to see you again after these long years."

He took her had and kissed it, making Zuko almost gag.

"It is wonderful to see you in fine heatlh, Lord Ozai," Arie said in an enchantingly sweet voice.

Lord Ozai turned to Zuko. Zuko bowed.

"F-Father, it is good to see you again," he said, nervously.

"Prince Zuko," he said, bowing slightly," Well, lets eat."

-After Dinner-

"Now, I have a matter to discuss with you both," he said.

Arie and Zuko exchanged glances.

"Arie, your father and I, since you were little, had talked about you getting married," he continued," It was decided that at age 18, you'd marry my son, Prince Zuko."

The dining room went silent. Zuko stiffened and Arie's eyes had widened. Arie slowly rose out of her seat, bowed slightly, and ran off quickly. Zuko started to get up to go after her, but he looked at his father.

"Why did you choose for her?" Zuko asked, angrily," And for me?"

"Knowing you, you would not marry if it were your choice," he said," This ismy bidding and you WILL obey it."

Zuko bowed angrily and left. He saw his uncle by the staircase.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Zuko accused.

"Sadly, yes, I did," he said," I was sworn to secrecy though."

"Ahh!" Zuko growled," Where did that girl get to?"

"Upstairs," Iroh said," I suggest you don't call your future wife that..."

Zuko ran up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Okay, where are you?!" Zuko called.

"Here," he heard Arie say weakly.

It came from the balcony. Zuko went onto the balcony to find Arie on the ground crying.

"Oh, get up and stop being a weakling," Zuko said.

Arie brushed away her tears.

"Can't you call it off?" she asked.

"No, and I'm not gonna try," he said," If this is what my father wants, then so be it."

Arie's anger flared. She got up off the ground.

"You think doing everything your father says will make him love you?" she shouted," Well, it won't, you insolent brat! No one could love you because of your stupid pride! I HATE YOU!"

Arie slapped him so hard, he fell on the ground, face stingingm and a bright red handprint stuck on his face. Arie stormed off into the room and slammed the balcony door. Zuko was hurt. More than just because of his face. He knew what she said was probably true. Her hating him was an obvious fact.

"Arie! Wait," Zuko called through the door," Can we talk about this?"

He tried to open the door, but she had locked it and him out. Zuko sighed. He knew he probably was spending the night on the balcony.


	4. Chapter 4

-Late that night-

Iroh had come to visit Arie.

"I don't think locking him on the blacony is the best approach to this, Arie, " Iroh said.

"I know," Arie whined.

"Mind if I talk to him?" Iroh asked.

"Go right ahead."

Iroh walked to the balcony door, unlocked it, and went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind himself.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, getting up from his spot on the floor where he had been trying to sleep.

"Not a lady charmer are you, Prince Zuko?" Iroh chuckled.

"She hates me with a passion!"

"Something you'll never have in a relationship at this rate," Iroh laughed.

"Excuse me? I could to. Just...NOT with HER!"

"Did you ever think that one reason your father did this was for an heir?" Iroh asked.

"What? UGH! I'm not doing that with her. EVEEEER!"

"Zuko, do you love her?" Iroh sighed.

"No," Zuko said, bluntly.

"Do you care about her? Even just a little?"

"Well, I- a little..."

Zuko turned away blushing.

"So you fancy her?" Iroh grinned.

"Maybe," Zuko said, stubbornly.

"What would you say Arie wants the most in the world?" Iroh asked.

"To kill me."

"That could be or by what she has said to you, what would you think she wants?"

Zuko thought about it.

"Love," he said, uncertainly.

"Yes," Iroh said," See, she has no one who loves her that is alive."

"But I dan't love her, she hates me," Zuko said.

"I don't think she really HATES you. She was just upset," Iroh said," You could learn to love her, couldn't you?

"I-I guess," Zuko said, grudingly.

"Good, now, we sail tomorrow," Iroh said," Try and spend some time with her. Thats what you'll have a lot of while we're sailing."

Zuko nodded. Iroh headed back inside.

"One more thing, Zuko," he said," A teenage girl's heart is the most unbelievably precious thing in the world. It can be broken and manipulated easily. It can also feel loved and protected. I'm sure I know that YOU know what to do."

He then left. Zuko didn't notice.

"But, Uncle, how am I-?" he started, but stopped.

Arie was standing in the doorway instead. She had a night dress on her where her shoulders were bare.

"Iroh just left," she said, quietly.

"Oh..."

Silence

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before, I was wrong," Arie said.

"No, you weren't," Zuko said.

"Yes, I was, Prince Zuko, I was just upset, I-" she said, but was hushed by Zuko putting his finger to her lips.

"You weren't," he said," You know you don't have to call me Prince anymore."

"Um, okay," she said, softly.

Wow Zuko thought, Only now I notice how shy and innocent she acts and looks sometimes. Hmmm...innocent. WAIT! NO, HOLD IT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK! URGH! I disgust myself.

"So, am...I allowed inside?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," Arie clushed.

-Why does she seem so skiddish around me all of a sudden?-

They went back inside.

-And now I know why...-

"There is only one bed..." Zuko said.

Arie nodded.

"Uh, you take it, you're the lady," he said.

"We could share it," Arie said, politely.

"Alright," Zuko answered.

Yes, now all you have to do is lie down next to her Zuko thought Then, get on top of her and slide that dress- WHAT AM I THINKING!??! Man, I AM perverted.

So they both got to bed.

-Back to Sailing: 1 Week Later-

The Avatar had escaped Zuko again. He had locked himself in thier room out of anger.

"Iroh, I'm worried about him," Arie said," Does he always do this when the Avatar escapes?"

"Yes, its natural," Iroh said.

Arie sighed.

"I'm gonna go check up on him," Arie said.

She headed down below deck to the room. She knocked on the door.

"Zuko, its me...can I come in?" she asked.

The door opened a bit, so Arie went inside and shut the door. Zuko was sitting on his bed, clearly POed.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Arie asked.

"No I look alright to you?"

he had obviously trashed a few things. His armor was strewn across the floor. Arie's bed was badly burnt.

"You know, I'll have to sleep in your bed now," she said, pointing to her bed.

"I really don't care," Zuko said.

Arie went and sat next to him.

"Zuko, look at me," she said, softly.

He turned away stubbornly.

"Zuko, c'mon," she laughed, turning his head.

He was now looking at her. Arie stroked his cheek. She then rest her head on his shoulder. Zuko seemed to relax a bit as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Its okay to be upset. Just don't take it too far," Arie whispered," I'm always there to talk to."

"Thanks, Arie," Zuko said.

He stroked her hair, finding in wonderfully soft and silky.

"No problem."

-Another 2 Weeks-

Admiral Zhao's fleet had been spotted going after the Avatar, also. Zuko's ship had landed, so they were all camping once again. Arie went for some exploring in the woods. She had been looking around, when she ran into a guy. He was obviously in high rank in the Fire Nation.

"Who is this?" the guy sneered, grabbing her wrists.

"You're Admiral Zhao, aren't you?" she asked, fearfully.

"Yes, and I'm guessing you're Arie Kozonoko," he said," Prince Zuko's fiance, hmm? I wonder what he'll do if I kidnap you...would he come for you or still look for the Avatar?"

"ZUKO!!" Arie screamed.

"Calling for his help, eh?," he laughed," What can he do?"

Arie snarled.

"Ohhh! Not friendly," Zhao said.

Arie threw a fireball in his face. That started a fight between the two.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle, where'd Arie go?"

"Into the woods I think..."

"YOU THINK??!! You even let her go when you knew Zhao is out there?!" 

"Admiral Zhao, Zuko."

"YOU THINK I CARE??!!"

"ZUKO!!"

Zuko heard the voice shout from within the woods.

"Arie!" he said, running towards where the voice had come from.

His men followed.

When he reached the clearing, Zuko saw Admiral Zhao ready to kill Arie as he threw her, making her hit a tree. Zuko sent a blast of fire at Zhao, taking him by surprise.

"So, you came for her..." Zhao said, nastily.

"NOBODY messes with her but ME!"

That got them all into a fight. Zhao was way too outnumbered so he ran away. It started to rain. As men ran back to the ship, Zuko ran ober to Arie, who had passed out, picked her up bridal style, and got onto the ship. He brought her to their room and lay her on his bed as she woke up.

"Arie, you alright?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, crying.

"Don't cry. Why are you crying?" Zuko asked, brushing away her tears and pulling her into his arms.

"I was scared he'd kill me," she whispered.

"I wouldn't let him," Zuko said.

Arie smiled.

"I know," she said, hugging him.

"Get some rest," Zuko said, laying her back down.

He went to get up, but Arie grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me," she said.

He smirked.

"Can't blame you if you want me," Zuko snickered.

"You and your stupid pride," Arie laughed.

Zuko got into bed next to her.

"Oh, that hurt..."

He blushed as Arie cuddled up to him and lay on his chest. Zuko kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Arie," he said.

Because I love you

-The next morning-

Arie woke up in Zuko's arms. She was on top of him. She tried to get up, but her arms were being held down.

"Zuko," she said, knowing he was awake.

He laughed.

"Morning," he said,"Well, lets see you get away from me. NO hurting anything that helps me have children!"

"Why, you won't use it anyways," Arie laughed.

Zuko smirked.

"Arie, I plan on having you have my kids you know.'

"Not even in your dreams."

"Sorry, I dreamt about that 2 nights ago."

"You sicko."

Zuko laughed.

"Well try to get away."

"Fine!"

To Zuko's surprie, she started to grind him. He was biting his bottom lip.

"Whats wrong?" Arie grinned.

"I'm liking this..."

"PERVERT!"

"Arie," he moaned," Stop playing with me."

She stopped.

"Thanks," he said," I knew you wanted me."

"You moaned, Zuko," she reminded him.

He blushed crimson.

"S-Shut it."

"Zuko, you've never...you haven't...?"

Zuko shook his head.

"You?"

"No."

"Okay...um...how about we go have breakfast?"

Zuko got up and pulled Arie up with him.

"Yeah."

-Later-

"Iroh?" Arie asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"I've kinda...fallen for Zuko," she said, blushing.

"You love him?" he asked.

She nodded, going even more crimson.

"Go tell him, then," Iroh said.

"Will you come with me?" she asked, pleadingly.

"Oh, alright," he smiled.

He followed her down to the deck(they were in the tower)where Zuko was.

"Zuko," Arie said, running up to him," I have-"

"Arie, I've decided to talk to my father," Zuko said," I'm going to tell him to cancel it, the wedding I mean. Isn't that great?"

He hugged her.

"Oh, no," Iroh muttered.

"Uh, um, yeah, its great, Prince Zuko," she said, frowning.

"You still don't have to call me "Prince" you know," he said.

"Oh, no, its respect. I-I'm just going to, um, rest a bit."

Without waiting for an reply, she ran below deck.

"Uncle, she didn't seem as happy as I thought she'd be," Zuko said.

Iroh was shaking his head.

"You picked a wrong time to bring out your confidence," he said.

"What?"

"Do you love Arie?"

"Well, yeah, I just thought-"

Zuko stopped.

"Wait...was she about to...?" he asked.

Iroh nodded.

"Stupid! Idiot! Moron!" he started shouting at himself.

"Just go down there and tell her you love her and all that sappy stuff, Zuko."

Zuko dashed down below deck and went into the room. His heart almost broke when he heard Arie crying on the bed.

"Arie," he said, softly embracing her," I'm so sorry."

She sniffed.

"For what?"

"I'm not going to tlak to my father."

"But you don't-"

Arie was stopped by Zuko's lips crahing into hers. The kiss surprised her, it was gentle and so full of love.

"Arie, I want to marry you, be with you, have kids with you someday, and wake up every morning knowing you are in my arms and you'll be the first thing I see," Zuko said," I love you."

Arie was shocked.

"Zuko, I-I love you, too," she said.

She then kissed him.


End file.
